fategrandorderfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Henry Jekyll
Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Edward Hyde |image = jekyll1.png|Stage 1 jekyll2.png|Stage 2 jekyll3.png|Stage 3 jekyll4.png|Stage 4 Jekyllaf.png|April Fool jekyllsprite1.png|Sprite 1 Hyde Sprite 2.png|Sprite 2 Jekyll_sprite3.png|Sprite 3 Hyde.png|Hyde Sprite |voicea= Miyano Mamoru |illus= Nakahara |class= AssassinSilver |atk= 1,173/6,320 |hp= 1,741/9,675 |gatk= 8,553 |ghp= 13,118 |stars= 3 |cost= 7 |cc= QQABB |mlevel= 70 |id= 81 |attribute= Earth |qhits= 2 |ahits= 2 |bhits= 1 |ehits= 3 |deathrate= 55%/58.5% |starabsorption= 99/9 |stargeneration= 25.6%/5% |npchargeatk= 1.05%/1.02% |npchargedef= 4%/5% |growthc= Linear |traits = Brynhildr's Beloved (Jekyll), Humanoid, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = m |alignment = Lawful-Good (Jekyll)・Chaotic-Evil (Hyde) }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Assassin, Increases own critical star generation rate by 10%. |img2= bite |name2= Mad Enhancement |rank2= A |effect2= As Berserker, Increases own Buster performance by 10%. }} Noble Phantasm This Noble Phantasm does nothing when Henry Jekyll & Hyde is in Berserker form. Rank C= Berserker. Increases own Max HP permanently. Recovers own HP to full. |overchargeeffect = Increases own Buster performance permanently. |leveleffect= Max HP + |l1= 2000 |l2= 3500 |l3= 4250 |l4= 4625 |l5= 5000 |chargeeffect= Buster + |c1= 20% |c2= 30% |c3= 40% |c4= 50% |c5= 60% }} |-| Rank C+= Berserker. Increases own Max HP permanently. Recovers own HP to full. |overchargeeffect = Increases own Buster performance permanently. |leveleffect= Max HP + |l1= 3000 |l2= 4500 |l3= 5250 |l4= 5625 |l5= 6000 |chargeeffect= Buster + |c1= 40% |c2= 50% |c3= 60% |c4= 70% |c5= 80% }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21= |8}} |22= |15}} |31= |4}} |32= |13}} |33= |4}} |41= |8}} |42= |7}} |43= |8}} |1qp= |30,000}} |2qp= |100,000}} |3qp= |300,000}} |4qp= |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21= |8}} |31= |4}} |41= |8}} |42= |7}} |51= |4}} |52= |13}} |61= |8}} |62= |10}} |71= |20}} |72= |2}} |81= |5}} |82= |16}} |91= |1}} |1qp= |50,000}} |2qp= |100,000}} |3qp= |300,000}} |4qp= |400,000}} |5qp= |1,000,000}} |6qp= |1,250,000}} |7qp= |2,500,000}} |8qp= |3,000,000}} |9qp= |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Buster performance by 15% while he is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *Henry Jekyll & Hyde is given to the player after clearing London Main Quest. *He has the highest HP values out of all 3 Assassins. *He is the first and only playable servant in the game that is able to switch Servant Classes within gameplay. (From Assassin to Berserker.) *When transforming into Hyde, his class base damage multiplier, hidden stats like NP charge, Star Absorb, Star Gen and Death Rate change. The stats that change are similar to most Berserker's hidden stats. *Henry Jekyll & Hyde's Dialogues 4-7 are ONLY unlockable at 3rd Ascension. If you ascend him to his Max Ascension before unlocking the dialogues, then you'll have to start leveling up another Henry Jekyll & Hyde from scratch. Switching between ascension sprites in My Room will NOT unlock the dialogues. **This issue was fixed on 18 January 2019 Update. *After using Dangerous Game and changing to Hyde, when using Order Change you can see his icon also changed to Hyde's part of his fourth ascension art. Images Saint Graphs= jekyll1.png|Stage 1 jekyll2.png|Stage 2 jekyll3.png|Stage 3 jekyll4.png|Stage 4 Jekyllaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= jekyllicon.png|Stage 1 HenryJekyllStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 HenryJekyllStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 HenryJekyllFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 hydeicon.png|Hyde HydeFinalIcon.png|Hyde Stage 4 HenryJekyllGoldIcon.png|Stage 1 (Gold) HenryJekyllStage2GoldIcon.png|Stage 2 (Gold) HenryJekyllStage3GoldIcon.png|Stage 3 (Gold) HenryJekyllFinalIconGold.png|Stage 4 (Gold) HydeGoldIcon.png|Hyde (Gold) HydeFinalIconGold.png|Hyde Stage 4 (Gold) S081 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S081 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S081 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) S081 status servant hyde.png|Portrait (Hyde) |-| Sprites= jekyllsprite1.png|Stage 1 Hyde Sprite 2.png|Stage 2 Jekyll_sprite3.png|Stage 3 Hyde.png|Hyde S081 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S081 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S081 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) S081 card servant hyde.png|Command Card (Hyde) nplogo081.png|NP Logo Jekyll_knife.png|Knife |-| Expression Sheets= HenryJekyllAndHydeStage02Full.png|Official Render (Stage 2) Jekyll 1.png|Stage 1 Jekyll_sheet_2.png|Stage 2 Jekyll 3.png|Stage 3 Hyde_sheet.png|Hyde |-| Craft Essences= Fate_GUDAGUDA_Order.png|Fate GUDAGUDA Order Heroicjekyll.png|Heroic Spirit Portrait GlassFull.png|Glass Full Sweet Time NoisyObsession.png|Noisy Obsession (Hyde) Jekyll&HydeVACE.png|Handmade Riceball (Valentine CE) CE771.png|You, After the Rain (Hyde) |-| Others= HenryJekyllAndHydeDuel01.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 7 HenryJekyllAndHydeDuel02.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 7 Nakahara_Hyde.png|Illustration by Nakahara Prototype fragment servants.jpg|Jekyll with the rest of Fate/Prototype Fragments servants by Nakahara JekyllArt1.jpg|Jekyll and Tatsumi by Nakahara Category:Lawful Category:Good Category:Chaotic Category:Evil Category:Fate/Prototype Category:British Servants Category:Free Servants Category:Glasses Servants Category:Brynhildr's Beloved Category:London